One Last Chance
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Coira fic. Will Cain Ever Get Another Chance a From Moira. Moria D
1. Drunken mistake?

**_My first ever Emmerdale and Coira Fanfic, I've been a fan of both of these for ages but my main focus has been corrie. I've found myself watching emmerdale more and more so I really wanted to write a Coira fanfic. Most people like chain but Coira have always had my heart and always will. Recently they split up so I wanted to write a story on how they get back together._**

 ** _fyi- it's probably awful ;)_**

It was a Friday night and after spending the day keeping herself busy on the farm to take her mind off her crumbling marriage, Moira decided to go into the village and have a catch up with Chas.

The drive needless to say was a tedious one, all Moira wanted was for someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay but deep down she knew it wouldn't.

As she walked into the woolpack people's gaze turned to her, partly because everyone had heard about her and Cain being over but also because she looked amazing. She had curled her hair as it was abit longer now so she could do more with it, she had went for a classic red lip and tight, black skinny jeans with a white top and leather jacket. She looked like the old moira again and if she was one hundred percent honest with herself she felt like the old moira too. She spied chas at the end of the bar but she also saw who she was with, Cain. She was so nervous to actually see him, but she didn't know why, he was her husband.

"Oh hi love" chas called as she spotted moira stood at the other end of the bar, Cain wasn't particularly too bothered who had just walked in so didn't bother to turn around.

"hiya." Moira answered back as Cain shot around to see his soon to be ex wife standing before him. He recognised her voice instantly and smiled to him self, he'd been longing to hear that all day.

"Hey." Cain said as moira walked Infront of him and took a seat next to chas.

"Hi, so are you gonna buy me a drink then?" Moira asked cheekily.

"I thought you were meant to hate my guts?" Cain asked confused.

"Just because we're getting a divorce doesn't mean we have to hate eachother? We could still be friends you know?" Moira suggested even though deep down they both knew what they wanted but were too scared to admit it.

"Yeah sure. Another one for me chas and a gin and tonic for moira." Cain called over the bar to his sister who was now serving somebody else.

As the night went on moira and Cain got more and more drunk, moira more than Cain. Moira didn't get drunk very often, she drank often yeah but very rarely got so hammered she couldn't remember her own name. As she stood up to dance she tripped and fell right into someone's table.

"Come on you, let's get you out back." Cain said lifting her up and carrying her to the back room. He laid her down on the sofa and went to make her a cup of coffee to try and sober her up.

"Why are you being so nice to me. I'm divorcing you." Moira said close to tears as he came back with the drink.

"Because believe it or not moira I actually care about you." Cain said trying to get her to take a sip of the strong coffee he'd made.

"Oi oi, you two want to be careful people will be getting ideas." Chas teased as she walked into her back room and spotted Cain comforting moira.

"Oh shut up will you. Just leave us alone." Cain spat at his sister, he was in no mood for jokes.

"Take a chill pill bro, I'm just gonna shut this door." She replied calmly.

"I'm sorry" Moira said turning to face Cain.

"Sorry for what? You've got nothing to be sorry for." Cain said pulling moira towards him and cuddling her on the sofa.

"For everything. I never wanted a divorce. I still don't" Moira admitted.

"Well it's abit late now, you could have said something before." Cain said sighing.

"I'm also sorry for not trusting you. I know you'd never hurt me. And now there's no way back for us." She said crying into his chest.

"It's okay, just calm down" he said rubbing her arm.

"I love you Cain." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, I love you too" he replied.


	2. A second chance?

I didn't even realise I had gotten any reviews on this and it makes me so happy that I did. Everyone wanted me to continue this so I thought I would. I hope you all like it :) xxxx

The next morning Moira awoke in a perfect embrace, being snugly held by the love of her life. She wriggled slightly and turned to face the man who was with her in bed. She sat and wondered if anything had happened between them but her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud groan coming from next to her.

"Ughhh" Cain moaned and then turned to see Moira smiling at him fondly.

"Morning" she spoke softly, still smiling the same smile at him.

"Yeah. Morning." He groaned back. He had never been a morning person and quite frankly he never would be, but he tried for moira.

"So things got pretty out of hand last night hmm?" She said looking at the wall.

"You were bladdered, coming out with all sorts of weird things" Cain teased.

"Weird things? Like what?" She teased back knowing fine well what she said.

"How our divorce was a mistake and it never should have happened" Cain said looking her straight in the eye.

"Cain... I'm so sorry for putting you in that position" she said stroking his cheek.

"I told you. Don't be sorry. Now do you want a brew or not?" He said putting on his robe as he got out of bed.

"Yeah thanks I'll be down in a minute" she said throwing on one of Cain's old T-shirts and a pair of trackie bottoms.

After that she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Cain making toast and brewing the tea.

"Oh hey" chas said throwing moira a funny look. "I didn't know you stayed over moira" she said smirking at her.

"Yeah, I did." She said smiling and then looking down at her knees.

"Leave her alone will you." Cain spat at chas.

"Fine fine, I'm going. You might want to check on that toast though bro." She said running up to her bedroom.

"NO NO! It's ruined." He shouted throwing the piece of toast aggressively on a plate that was in front of him.

"Cain calm down, it's only a piece of toast." Moira said not knowing whether to laugh or help him.

"It was for you though. Now it's burnt." He said looking at the floor.

"It's fine, I wasn't that hungry anyways. Just bring me my tea and we will just drink that." She said trying to make him feel better.

They sat in silence for a while but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one.

"I can't believe this." Moira said.

"Believe what?" Cain asked curiously.

"I've stayed over at your house and you've not even made me breakfast" she said laughing.

"Hey I made you toast!" Cain shouted.

"Made? More like burnt. How the hell do you burn toast anyways dingle? It pops up when it's ready." She said poking more fun at him.

"Well the toaster must be broken then." He said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah yeah, rather that or you just aren't capable of cooking anything" she said elbowing him.

"I've missed this" Cain admitted.

"Me too." She replied.

"Maybe now we could start a fresh? Go out on a date or something? My treat obviously" he suggested.

"I don't know. I don't know if we're ready for that yet" she said stirring her tea with the spoon.

"Were? So there's something?" Cain asked, hoping there was.

"Maybe. Maybe I just need more time Cain" she said.

"What about if we go on a date tomorrow night and see how that turns out? If it goes horribly wrong we know you need more time and if it goes great then great." Cain pleaded.

"Fine." Moira caved. He was so shocked, he thought she was going to shoot him down.

"Really?" Cain asked.

"Yes really, but you can't mess me about." Moira ordered.

"I won't I promise. Thank you so much" he said staring at her. When she looked up from her cup he was looking at her adoringly, in the way he always did and it melted her heart.

"Right thanks for the tea but I really better get going." She said placing the cup in the sink and then walked past Cain.

"I can give you a lift back if you like?" Cain offered.

"No it's ok. I'm just going to get dressed and walk. It's a nice day and plus I need some milk from the shop." She said bending down to give Cain a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the offer though" she added as she disappeared up stairs, out of sight.

Deep down they both knew this would happen eventually but neither of them thought it would happen so soon.

Ok so, I was going to do this and the date all in one chapter but I wanted to get in updated tonight so I'll do it in a separate chapter. Thanks for reading, please review if you have time xxxx


End file.
